Go bald, Kurosaki!
by Onionelle
Summary: Kurosaki leaves for a year to work for a company specialized in Information Technology without telling Teru his exact location. During his absence Teru feels lonely and decides to look for Kurosaki in her winter break. Will she find Kurosaki, and if, how will that future-baldie react to her sudden visit?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The first chapter mostly consists of Teru's narration and her internal monologue at varying times. :)

* * *

On this wonderful day there was nothing more I would've longed for than the mere joy of us two silently walking through an enchanting rainbow-colored landscape of blooming flowers during spring while letting the birds sing the anthem of our everlasting love; exactly the amount of corniness that is necessary to make up for all the days we have missed together. I can't escape the cage of memories in which I am trapped when I take a glance at the blue daisy painting in the living room. To me, blue daisies are like raindrops that descend to the surface of earth only to be absorbed again, disappearing for the moment. Raindrops also give me strength and hope, because even though those tiny little drops might vanish, they enter the cycle of recreation, ascending again and forming new clouds.

This leads to the conclusion that Kurosaki should become bald, after all. I mean, perhaps he would start to realize that his constant grabbing for cigarettes is a threat to his health and if he does not quit smoking, one day his hair will never grow back, meaning that they would not enter that cycle of recreation that I mentioned earlier concerning raindrops. I am also running out of money, another perfect excuse to buy shaving cream for him, pretending that I could not afford anything else. Or maybe I should just secretly shave his hair the night before his birthday while he sleeps peacefully and deep, waiting for the next morning to arrive only to surprise him with the funkiest wig in world's history. I wonder if he would choose to actually wear that wig. Maybe I should also buy some popcorn, because in any way I would probably be entertained by his reaction.

My current problem is that this Mr. Kurosaki actually left for some of his IT-stuff. And I miss that apparent navel-hater a lot, too much, to be honest. Whenever I see a janitor lately, it makes me think of him. And when that happens I just want to go home and crawl under my blanket and cry until I have a little lake of tears in my room. Sometimes I feel like he lives in a different world far away, and as if time is standing still until he comes back. Even talking with Riko does not help me. Nothing seems to fill this void within my heart, and I am drowning in numerous complicated feelings. My only choice is to wait until he returns at the beginning of my summer break.

At least that is what I thought at first until I changed my mind. _That blondie keeps everything a secret, really!_ He did not even tell me where he had to go and for some reason he is not answering his phone. Sometimes I believe that it would be easier to guess the thoughts of a killer whale than Kurosaki's. My most recent plan is to go on a search for Kurosaki during my upcoming winter break. It should be some kind of surprise, actually. And I feel like he is in trouble. I have not talked with anyone about that, but somehow I think that it is not necessary. To put it in other words, in two days my journey for my beloved and troublesome boyfriend will begin.

* * *

Two days went by and now that I have packed all of my stuff, I only need to buy some shaving cream on my way. I cannot face him with empty hands, after all. I hope that I am mistaken and Kurosaki is alright. Maybe it is my reoccurring anxiety that is making me worry that much? Anyways, for now I am heading to Tokyo, the place where he should probably be. The train station is quite far away and if I don't keep running, I might have to wait another thirty minutes.

Luckily I just arrived on time and I am the last person to enter the train. Forty-five minutes have passed and I finally reached my destination, one of the most popular train stations in Tokyo. I am not sure whether I will have enough money to go back home, but for now I am not too concerned about this problem. My first experience outside of the train station is already strange as there seems to be some drunken guy who apparently does not realize how peculiar he is behaving. Maybe I should have picked a different time to look for Kurosaki, because it is currently 9 pm and I am all by myself.

Actually, I do not really know where to go now. But a genius hacker like Kurosaki might go somewhere where IT experts are demanded.

I took out my phone and researched famous buildings for Information Technology in Tokyo, and I found some results. Coincidentally one of the most known ones was only several walking minutes away, according to my cell phone. Without thinking too much about it I just went the same direction that led to the building while I was also daydreaming.

Kurosaki was officially my boyfriend, but my regular daydreams never went further than kissing or hugging. Also, the most romantic act we did so far was making out, which was, of course, already a huge achievement for me. But that day there was this daydream in the back of my head, one of a new kind. I thought about Kurosaki doing quite perverted things with me. For some reason I started to feel guilty, maybe because I was not ready yet.

While attempting to forget all of those kinky thoughts, I entered the building that was surrounded by security staff. It looked like some kind of hotel too. In order to avoid wasting time I just asked the person at the front desk if there was a guy working here called "Kurosaki Tasuku." To my surprise, the woman replied promptly without even looking his name up. I guess that IT expert is a little celebrity here. The woman did not tell me his exact location in the hotel, probably because of security reasons, but she still allowed me to go further into the building. I was so happy to hear that he was here that I could have cried waterfalls, but instead I held it back and checked every floor.

* * *

After twenty-three floors and a growling belly, I finally spotted my handsome guy. At that moment, I wanted to explode from happiness, but at the same time, I had this familiar feeling that I usually have before I take important exams. I knew exactly that this was nowhere close to an exam, but I could not control my feelings. They became more intense and mixed up the further I approached Kurosaki. He was wearing a fancy suit, quite a rare sight, but definitely a pleasure to see.

The blondie turned around, and he looked right into my eyes. His expression was priceless; I wish I could have taken a picture of it. Instead I pretended I was annoyed while I was also pouting, and without saying anything, I just pulled out the bottle of shaving cream from my bag and put it in his hands. He kept staring at me silently, as if there was some kind of supernatural being standing right in front of him or an alien from a different galaxy. He did not seem to be too busy at that time, and honestly, I felt like he was glad to see me. I was also relieved to know that he was safe, my biggest fear vanished in a blink of an eye. Strangely, he did not begin a conversation, but instead he just picked me up and brought me to one of those hotel rooms and started asking me one question after another.

"Ok, first of all, how did you find me? Also, how are you planning to go back this night? It's already 10 pm, and I can't come all the way back home with you."

His reaction somehow disappointed me, but I also understood his concerns. Additionally, I just suddenly showed up while he was at work without even announcing my visit, so it was logical that he would be kind of upset. I knew it was not the smartest thing to do, but I did not regret my actions at all.

"Well, I felt like visiting you. Also, my winter break just started so it was the perfect time to see you. And I somehow had the strange feeling that you might be in danger. I don't understand why you keep things so secret sometimes, I mean, you can at least tell me."

I could clearly see how anxious Kurosaki was, but I did not anticipate that it would bother him to the current extent.

"So, as you know, I have to deal with dangerous people sometimes, and I don't want them to harm you in any way. That's why I think it's better if they just don't know anything about my personal relationships. My private cell phone is turned off and hidden for this specific reason. Also, they could eventually blackmail me, and you know what happened last time with Jack O' Frost. I really don't want you to be in danger again. You know that you are the most important person to me. But since you're Teru, I'm totally not surprised to see you here."

To tease him a little bit, I just showed him my navel as some kind of response. At that time I was just overjoyed to hear that I was the most important person in his life. It does not happen too often that this blondie states his feelings so directly. Instead of reminding me to keep my navel covered (and he usually does that, probably not even being serious), he tickled my belly this time. I did not expect him to do this, but I felt like I was in heaven.

"Teru, you really have some nerves. I guess I can't let you go home alone at this time anymore, so the best thing to do is to keep you here in my room. Just stay here and don't go out yet. As I said before, I don't want them to know too much about you, to keep you from possible danger."

Actually, I somehow hoped he would suggest a "sleepover" and I felt like a volcano within me would erupt at any moment from excitement.

Kurosaki received a call on his cell phone for work, and he instantly had to leave the room. He patted me on my head before he left. I could feel his patting even after he was done, almost like some kind of phantom symptom.

Curiously I looked at his Mahjong board, wondering if he plays it all alone. I remembered that he usually plays it on his PC, but maybe he collects Mahjong boards as a hobby. That crazy Kurosaki, I would even expect him to collect secret pictures of my navel. He is probably too afraid to admit his forbidden fetishes. _I hope that he'll lose every pack of cigarettes he has, that cheeky smoker! _

I was in the mood to explore the area, even though Kurosaki told me not to. If I just silently take a little walk around here nothing will probably happen.


	2. Chapter 2

I was about to turn at a corner with a vending machine close by, until I heard this suspicious conversation between Kurosaki and some guys who looked like they were frequently involved in shady businesses.

"We need your skills, Kurosaki. You have the ability to hack into computers, and this will give us private information such as credit card numbers from people. You'll make us rich. Also, it's not like you have a choice anyways. If you don't join us, we'll just make you pay for it, either with your life or with someone else's."

I couldn't believe what I just witnessed, and the last thing I observed was the sight of those criminals grabbing Kurosaki and dragging him into the elevator. It was clear to me that Kurosaki wouldn't decide to join them in their evil doings. At this time I knew that it was my obligation to save Kurosaki immediately, otherwise I would lose him just like my brother Soichiro. I didn't want to experience this nightmare of losing someone again, so I was secretly following the strangers and Kurosaki, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

The moment I stepped out of the elevator, I barely caught a glimpse of them leaving the building and turning left. I was worried to lose track of the dangerous criminals since this area was still quite unfamiliar to me, but at the same time I didn't want to run after them because it would be too obvious that I was spying on them. My heart was racing like a 12-cylinder Ferrari and I felt like I was suffocating in my own negative thoughts, not knowing what to do next. My ability to control the nervousness rising in me to calm myself down was only limited, and on the edge of disappearing. With all of my energy and strength, I went ahead and increased my speed just by a bit. They were going straight until they reached this alley. So far, my approaches were successful as I was pretty close to them, but Kurosaki didn't notice me because he wasn't turning around.

At that alley, they opened an old-looking back door of a building. The door conveyed an impression that it would probably fall apart soon. As they went in and closed the door, I stood right before it to eavesdrop and to determine when the time was ripe enough to enter the building.

"You have about 10 minutes to decide what you want to do. As mentioned earlier, you can either support us or we will make you regret that you have even existed. And don't forget that you haven't got many options, Kurosaki."

There were strange noises, almost like ropes or something similar. My assumption was that they probably also tied him to a chair, to make sure that he can't just escape. After only about one minute I noticed by the sounds of their steps how they were going further away from Kurosaki. I was willing to risk my life, and I also had some pepper spray with me, like I usually do when I travel alone in rather personally unknown areas. Trying to breathe quietly, and with all my courage, I opened the door slowly and entered, knowing that this could possibly be dangerous. The room was grotesque and looked like a 1000-year-old prison for runaway slaves from the 11th century; I would definitely say that a room such as this would be the perfect setting for a horror movie to take place. As of now, I felt like in a horror movie anyways.

And just as I expected, there was my Kurosaki, helpless, tied to a chair. I would probably never see him like this again, unless I decide to become a SM-fanatic one day. The moment I looked at his face I knew this was the way he would've looked like if he discovered that I shaved his hair while he was sleeping, and in all honesty I can't recall witnessing this type of astonishment ever before. His eyes were far open, comparable to the wide fangs of a hungry wolf catching a little helpless lamb. The filthy wretches were not in sight, as expected, and it seemed like they went to a different area through the backdoor of this room. My heart was not racing like a 12-cylinder Ferrari anymore, but it actually felt like an imaginary 100-cylinder Ferrari when I heard the voices behind that backdoor more clearly than before, as if they were slowly approaching. Kurosaki and I were both well-aware that every noise we make could potentially be the indicator of our bitter end. I tried to untie Kurosaki, and I knew he wanted to say something badly, but of course he had to hold it back now. That blondie and I were good to go anyways.

Everything was going too easy to be true, and maybe I shouldn't have thought about that for a certain reason. While I was trying to escape with Kurosaki I forgot that there was a level difference between the door and the ground, and there I was, lying on my belly with a sprained arm. This was probably the worst thing that could happen at that time, and above all, my panties were showing clearly. I tried hard to hold back my crying, and I felt like I was in a war of my physical pain versus my mental state of mind. My fall was obviously loud, but within a matter of seconds, Kurosaki instantly bent down to me, and grabbed me carefully, trying not to make my injury any worse. Without wasting time he ran as quickly as possible, and behind us were those ruthless criminals with their pea-sized brains, chasing us like Tom and Jerry would do. We finally arrived at a place with lots of people, it was crowded enough to scare the villains away. Now again they would try to look like the most innocent beings on earth, like saints that just recently had descended to planet earth.

As we finally had the freedom to produce sounds, I was weeping non-stop because my pain would not decrease at all, and my arm was swollen and bruised. Without even pausing or saying something, Kurosaki went to his Jeep that he parked right in front of the building where he worked at, and slowly put me in the back of the car. He shut the door and drove to the closest hospital, trying to pass every car just to arrive as soon as possible. There was this ongoing silence, and I started to feel more like a burden than a hero, but I was glad to be that close to Kurosaki after all. He picked me up once more and I was transferred to the emergency section of the hospital in no time.

After only a few hours I was relaxing in one of those hospital beds, with a temporary cast and the urge to sleep. I heard somebody was knocking the door and to my surprise, Riko and Rena were visiting me with some very nice looking flowers and my favorite sweets. Kurosaki also entered, holding a cute balloon and a little package.

"You sure look tired, Teru! Kurosaki told us everything, I hope you feel better soon", said Riko with a worried expression on her face.

Rena handed me some candies over, but I didn't feel like eating them at that time. After some word exchange, Riko and Rena left the hospital, leaving me behind with this blondie. That guy, he really makes my days so much brighter.

"And now Teru... why the heck did you leave the room even though I told you that you shouldn't? I wanted to tell you that I knew about their plans and how to answer properly, I just couldn't explain the whole situation to you at that time because we had to be silent. I wasn't able to tell you that you should run away as fast as possible and that I'm fine."

"Well... I was curious and I already had a feeling that something shady was going on. I don't regret following you, and now you and me are both in safety, so who cares about what happened? You saved me, I saved you, everything's just alright, let's move on being two little happy human beings who like good food."

"Since you're Teru, I won't even try to argue with you about that otherwise this might end up being some really messed up conversation. You really amaze me every day, you know that, right? I keep falling in love with you over and over again, for being so brave, strong, and responsible... and a shameless little girlfriend that hopes I become bald as soon as possible! Oh and I hope you like my present for you."

I quickly grabbed the package and opened it like there was the potion of immortality inside it, and the first thing I saw was a super adorable and soft stuffed animal that looked like a yellow little bird. As I pulled the plush toy closer to me to cuddle it, he started caressing my head while giving me a cheeky smile that I just truly loved. I could feel how my cheeks were becoming red as a tomato and my temperature starting rising in seconds, I was pretty much like a living volcano that was just about to explode. And to my surprise, the package contained shaving cream too.

"Why would YOU give me shaving cream, blondie? This is even shadier than those wretches from before, yes, yes!"

"Since you always want me to become bald for some reason, I thought I would give you shaving cream to cheer you up after those incidents. I owe you something and see this as some kind of compensation. To put it in other words: You can shave my hair!"

This moment was bizarre, how would he even come up with this idea of letting me shave his hair? Was this really happening? I was starting to doubt that this was actually the good ol' Kurosaki. Maybe Riko brainwashed him or so.

"Thanks for that, I like your idea, but I would rather prefer if you quit smoking, to be honest. Now that would really be a surprise, you know..."

"Continue dreaming, Teru! And just by the way, you'll be living with me until your arm completely heals."

I was astonished and I instantly changed my mind about Kurosaki being different because he is still a stubborn delinquent. Did he really just say that I was going to stay at his place for maybe 2 or 3 weeks? So he would come back home too, finally? Concealing my happiness to appear serious didn't work for me, which was no wonder.

"Well, I can take care of myself, you know, there is no need-"

"Nope, don't even continue trying to find an excuse, there is need to, and even if there wasn't, I'll officially make it necessary."

In reality I was exploding from joy, but I was suddenly too shy to admit that. Maybe that was a trait I got from him over time.

"I got to go now, but I'll visit you tomorrow and I'll pick you up in two days. While you're here I'll also fix that problem with the criminals. Sleep well, cheeky little brat!"

Kurosaki came surprisingly close to me. He gave me a tight hug and left the hospital afterwards. At this time I noticed how big he actually was, and how much he had to bend. It reminded me of the moments he picked me up and carried me almost like a child and I was starting to feel kind of embarrassed for that. All those simple thoughts were in my mind while I was trying to sleep and I was wondering what he was going to do as soon as I stayed at his place. What surprises would await me? 

* * *

A/N (May 31, 2015): Coincidentally, today is World No Tobacco Day, but Kurosaki still didn't quit smoking...


	3. Chapter 3

Two days went by faster than my appetite when my nostrils grasp the smoke of cigarettes, unlike the excruciating pain in my arm. I could probably go down as the clumsiest hero across the globe, a hero that trips while trying to save someone, much like a human Prometheus. Perhaps even this painful event had a benefit after all; I get to stay with Kurosaki for 3 weeks, just the two of us in a little apartment. This could be the ultimate chance to outlive all my kinky thoughts and habits, one of them being my consistent navel exposure in soon-to-be-bald's presence. But on this particular day while I was waiting for that blondie to arrive, every minute went by slower than a snail on grass. My center of attention for what felt like half of an eternity was without a doubt the peculiar clock in the hospital room. In order to kill some time, I decided to take a short nap.

That nap turned out to be a long one. After 2 hours and a bizarre dream about having a braided beard, I was woken up by the sound of imminent shaving cream. Jokes aside, it was Kurosaki pinching my cheek while I was drooling in my deep sleep. It was almost as if the heavenly angels that have peacefully carried me to dreamland let me fall down into the depths of burning hell. _Thanks for that, Kurosaki. _

"Hey there, it's time to leave the hospital, finally. Have you missed my Jeep yet?"

I was still in the state between deep sleep and being pretty much a living dead in this chaotic world while secretly desiring clothing pins to keep my eyes open.

"Honestly, I will miss your hair more than your Jeep."

He just gave me a disapproving look and carried my nicknacks to the trunk of his beloved Jeep. I guess this facial expression is his standard anyway. At least when I'm around.

After finishing up all the necessary paperwork to leave the hospital, I was on my way outside to the car. I was feeling his impatience so strongly that I almost wanted to show him my navel again, but I remembered that I was in public. On top of all that he was smoking cigarettes too. _Great. I hope you run out of them soon._

"Why do you want me to stay at your place for three weeks? We live next to each other…"  
Of course I was hoping he wouldn't change his mind, but I didn't want to bother him during such a busy time by staying at his place.

"I want us to spend some time together after I've been so occupied with work, and I want to help you with whatever you'll need until your arm recovers."

_Success… success! _I was just about to enter a new world to unknown realms of being with Kurosaki.  
"Alright, I will certainly be as annoying as possible. And just by the way, did you resolve that problem with the criminals? You can't let them control your life!"  
"Just let me deal with that. I have everything under control. It's not even worth the trouble of thinking about it."  
To be quite honest, I wasn't satisfied with his answer, but I didn't want to ruin the mood. Not only that, but I'm sure this good ol' IT expert probably knows what he will do from now on anyway.

"Finally we are at home," was my first thought when we reached our apartment complex. Now I had the chance to give my navel some seconds of freedom. With all the world's enthusiasm I used my healthy arm to pull up my shirt a bit, waiting for Kurosaki's reaction. Unlike other times, this time he didn't complain (although I'm sure nobody can resist the sight of navels anyway, the same probably applies to Kurosaki), but instead he grabbed me closer to his body, putting his hands around me. I felt the warmth of his body, it was so cozy that I wished we could stay in this position forever. With his sky blue eyes he was looking straight at me, his tall body still close to mine. For a second I thought this could be a romantic staring contest, but in reality, we were approaching one another with every moment. I could finally feel his lips on mine, until…

...he just pet my head and made a mess out of my hair. Damn you.  
"I'll go grocery shopping right now to make us dinner, won't take long, I promise."  
"Alrighty. Go get me food, minion!" (Although considering our height difference and how he treats me usually, I'd probably fit more into the description of a minion…)

As expected, he didn't seem to like the highly intellectual choice of my words, but brushed them off with a long sigh. And so I ended up watching some TV while waiting for to come home.

A few minutes passed by and the TV program suddenly didn't appeal to me anymore. Instead I tried to prepare a soothing bath in order to relax and feel clean after my hospital visit. Of course, this wouldn't be easy at all. Especially with that injured arm of mine, I'd have to find a way to cover it with some type of plastic since there were no cast protections available at Kurosaki's. After thinking for a few minutes, I finally figured out a way to protect my temporary cast; it was a trash bag. With quite some effort I managed to cut the trash bag and held it in place with a rubberband. Voilà! My probably unsafe and unrecommended version of a cast protector was ready to go.

I opened my suitcase and created a mess until I eventually found my extravagant floral bath towel and some comfortable Kurosaki-proof clothing. My phone ran out of battery so I didn't bother to take it to my apartment next door.

I turned on the water and added a few drops of therapeutic lavender oil that I found at Kurosaki's (who would've known that he likes that stuff?) and a bunch of dried flower petals. This particular day just seemed to call for a luxurious bath.  
Taking off my clothes was more like completing some herculean task, but my inner Hercules decided to come out of his shell and help me to succeed. The feeling of bathing in warm water with lavender scent while being surrounded by beautiful flower petals almost felt like reaching a stage of ecstasy. While enjoying this special occasion, my eyelids felt as heavy as stones and I dozed off.

I was woken up from my light sleep when I heard Kurosaki yelling my name in panic. This moment was so awkward that I would've loved to crawl in a hole to hide. When I responded, he finally figured out where I was and stood in front of the door.  
"A suspicious looking mess, missed phone calls and you not being in the apartment while having an injury. Doesn't this sound worrisome to you? Like a little bit?"  
"You definitely have a good point there, Kurosaki. But I was totally just napping in my lavender and flower petal bath, life is great."

"What are you even using to protect your cast? I truly want to understand your way of thinking, Teru. Anyways, if you need help just tell me."  
In less than a second I had to figure out whether it was shameless to ask Kurosaki for help, but in the end I came to the conclusion that this was somehow an unusual circumstance that allows for support.  
"Eh, well… Since you're here anyways helping would not be a bad idea. Enter at your own risk though."  
"Okay, I'll open the door now."

Although I had confidently made up my mind about this decision, I still felt like I was about to take some high-stake exam. My blood was rushing to my face like a Peregrine Falcon flying 200 miles per hour.  
"Are you ready to get out of the water now?"  
He was approaching and ultimately grabbed the towel, clearly an indication that the lavender bath should be part of the past in a few seconds.  
I finally stood up, completely exposed, the water dripping down my body like the rain outside. Kurosaki's expression had also changed, almost as if he was blushing too, but he quickly broke the silence.  
"You seriously used a trash bag…"

Meanwhile he was rubbing the towel against my skin to dry it, getting an even more detailed perspective of everything. He kneeled down to continue and looked straight into my eyes. A mesmerizing, yet wild look was captured in those eyes of his, as if he wanted to outlive those thoughts that were trapped in his mind, like a tiger trying to escape this merciless cage. Behind the facade of an untamed tiger was still a gentle Kurosaki who didn't rush and act in a spontaneous and unprepared manner. Instead he fully devoted himself to the purpose of his actions and adjusted to the circumstances.

And although he submitted himself to the mindset of completing a task, he still included a portion of his intimate feelings. Kurosaki knew how to make putting on clothes, even though the very opposite of undressing, like a passionate experience between two lovers.  
After eventually disposing the petals and the trash bag, he started to prepare dinner for the two of us. A sudden feeling of guilt overcame me when I realized how little my input of helping Kurosaki has been lately, but at the same time getting spoiled by this big-hearted Teddy was such a lovely experience.

The long-awaited dinner was ready and of course it had to be potato salad with ham and corn. One of his absolute favorite foods, understandably though. It was truly uplifting to enjoy a meal with him again after being apart from each other for quite a while.

"How have your IT studies at university been going?"  
"Pretty good, although I have to admit it's quite complicated at times, especially keeping up with the overall expenses. I may have to look for a side job soon."  
"This might be something serious to bring up, but now is the right time. I have put a lot of thought in this and decided to ask you whether or not you want to move in here. Since we are living next to each other, and are a couple anyways, you could have one expense less to deal with if you just simply stay here. You can also devote all your time in studying instead of working. Take your time to think about this"

Without a doubt this was a substantial decision to make, considering the tremendous change that would come along with this. This offer would definitely lift a heavy burden and would simultaneously create even more depth in our relationship. Was this a dream coming true? I absolutely didn't need more time to cast the die.

"I am moved beyond words, oh great nobleman Kurosaki. With this verbal approval, I will hereby make this deal official. I'm movin' in, to put it in other non-silly words."  
"That went very quick. I'm glad that you agree with my idea, but keep in mind that there are a few rules you need to follow. How about starting the preparations tomorrow?"  
"Alright, sounds good. But what exactly are those rules?"  
"First of all, keep the navel covered. Second of all: no shaving cream near me!"  
"If I have to keep the shaving cream away, then you need to stop smoking immediately."  
"Well, we'll see about that… I thought about quitting anyways, quite frankly."  
"Who are you and what did you do to Kurosaki?! You seriously considered that?"  
This must've been the greatest accomplishment of my life. Thanks to my constant pressure, he will finally attempt to stop his frequent and unhealthy habit.

After finishing our food, Kurosaki decided to get his Mahjong board out to teach me how to play it.  
"We'll be playing this game quite often, Teru."  
"And to seal the deal," he said while approaching to the extent where our lips were touching one another to give me a passionate kiss.


End file.
